memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bp/Archive2
-- Captain M.K.B. 22:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) captains and archivists Hi, Bp. I noticed that you left several notes like "bah" or "you're the captain" in summary fields since i pointed out the Memory Alpha has lots of articles about comics and that a wiki thrives on keeping articles, no matter how basic or expandable they are. Wikis love incomplete articles -- they give new archivists a chance to expand on the work of established archivists, or sometimes they give more established archivists the chance to expand on the work of a new archivists. Whichever way, it encourages collaboration, which is one of our founding concepts. I'm not a "captain" of authority here, its just a nickname i picked up in school days. Please don't feel that i'm trying to order you around. I just got a bad vibe from your comments -- i hope you weren't trying to express that there was something wrong with me trying to rehabilitate that article. I'd welcome anyone else's input. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :No bad vibes intended. Just saying you've been here for a while and I'm relatively new, so I just accept your opinion and take back my nomination for deletion. Yer the captain, was supposed to be fun not sarcastic. --Bp 22:49, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Cool! I'm all about fun too, but others have accused me of being "high and mighty" because of the title usually given to me. I'm never both at the same time! Consider my comment an invitation that you check out the comics articles in general. I appreciate that others are considering expanding some that i've started on, i mean what i said above, sometimes those articles feel neglected and i really do like the input if it regards a positive expansion of existing material! -- Captain M.K.B. 22:55, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Bp TOS rules You know, if you don't like TOS, and or TNG you don't really like Star Trek. Enterprise proved if you took off the Star Trek title you lose the Star Trek crowd. All name recognition. The guy in charge of DS9 had no interest in Gene's vision, the same holds true for the last movies. Technically even ST5 and 6, although I do enjoy them. So if you don't like TOS and TNG, then you like a show that just called itself Star Trek and used it's terminology. That be my 2 cents (This is sort of a reply to your statement in votes for deletion) --TOSrules 02:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to MA :Of course you are wrong, that post TNG series weren't Star Trek. Many things become more than they were designed to be. It's still Star Trek, just refined. :--Bp 04:33, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :: Gene would never have written that kind of stuff. Star Trek was hijacked starting with DS9.TNG still had his spirit, even after he passed, although you could see some of the bull beginning to creep into the stories. ST began dieing the day Gene did. If you can't bring yourself to love the true vision, then all you love is a show that calls itself Star Trek for ratings. How long would it have lasted with out those 2 words and the terminology? Do you know what 13 episode series was credited as "From the people who brought you Star Trek Voyager"? --TOSrules 05:08, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::No, but I know what 35 episode show that has just been picked up for a third season and has the highest sci-fi ratings was created by the people who brought you DS9 and VOY.... Battlestar Galactica. Hmm, no "Star Trek" in the title. It seems that people do like realistic science fiction as opposed to fantasy voyages to the beyond, where no one adventure has any impact on the next. That's the best part of DS9... it was much more believable. consequences. deep characters. politics. but still the fun of star trek. an evolution. IMHO. (This is User:Bp but Im logged in testing DYKBot) --DYKBot 05:35, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe I am getting to old, but I don't see why people like the new BSG (Although it is a show with an old following rec again). I also fail to see how a show where people are always at each others throat is true to life. Starbuck is a stereotype of a strong woman, as where Tasha was both strong and nice, unless you have the super feminist type. They missed all the nicer features of the original Starbuck because they were afraid people wouldn't like a female Starbuck. --TOSrules 06:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Your first summary Hey, thanks for writing your first episode summary! Just remember not to put information in your opinion in main articles. This kind of information can go in your user page. Thanks! Galaxy001talk 00:31, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :ok. --Bp 00:34, 29 March 2006 (UTC)